


IT'S TIME

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, I Love You, I'm ready, Love Confessions, Moving On, coming together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Annalise Villa decides it's time to live againRATED EXPLICT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, WHICH I WILL CLEARLYMARK AS SUCH





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [minimaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaddi/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [bookworm_krisi1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_krisi1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Leah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts).

Beaumont: Why so serious...did something happen? Tell me!

Annalise: Calm down, Dr. Rosie. It's actually good news. 

Beaumont: You're going to keep me in suspense?

Annalise: It took me a long while to get here...but I'm here.  
(Deep breath): I'm ready to move on-move forward, I mean...  
What I'm trying to say is: I've given myself permission to  
_LOVE YOU_...to be happy with you. It's time.

Lowering his bald head, he clasps his big hands together-  
says nothing.

Annalise (a little panicked) : Rosie? Say something...

Beaumont: You don't know how long I've waited to hear you  
say that, Villa. For awhile now-an eternity, for me...

Annalise: I know; I'm sorry, Mi Amor. I couldn't help feeling that  
I was...staining his memory, the love we had. But...Eddie's gone.  
_We're here_. YOU and ME. I'm ready. 

Beaumont: We're doing this, then? (then, quietly): We're doing this.

Annalise: Yes. Come here-come to me...(their first kiss is like an  
electric shock, for both. It's lasts for several seconds, leaving them  
both breathless, and a little dizzy)

Ananalise: Valgame!

Beaumont: O, si...SI!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME! Daise Villa has a party to celebrate Annalise and  
Rosie getting together...Villa needs to find Beaumont Jr, because she  
has big news...a Rosewood drabble that I expect to have longer chapters  
starting with Chapter 3

Annalise has news...keeping it to herself is converting her from a cool, calm,  
critically-thinking, rational, ace Detective into a blithering, grinning idiot. Is  
THIS what pregnancy does to a Woman? If it IS: AYUDAME, Dios!! (Help  
Me, Lord!)

She spots her Mother, Daisie, wending her way through the crowd, carrying a large  
casserole. "Mami!! MAMA!!", she calls, then SCREAMS; Daisie doesn't hear, due  
to the thumping reggaeton music. Finally, she catches up, takes her Mom by the shoulders,  
and spins her about. "Ayyyy, Hi'ja, que te pasa, Amor!?, Daisie cries, almost dropping her  
dish. "Has visto a Rosie, Ma?" "Al ROSIE!?...Nooo...Yo te ayudo a buscarlo; dejame dejar esto en  
la cocina-regreso en seguida, Mi Vida", she assures her Daughter. (I'll help you look for him;  
let me put this in the kitchen-I'll be right back).

"Tara! Has visto al...SORRY!...have you seen Rosie? I need to find him."

"He texted Pippy earlier; said he'll be along soon....Pippy and I can help you look- you have that  
_'Villa's worried_ look', so you must really need to find him."

SHIT!! Where the hell IS HE!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Hi'ja, que te pasa, Amor!: (My Daughter, What's the  
matter with you, My Love?)

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> VALGAME!: WOW!


End file.
